Cinta 2 Hati
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: Sakura, gadis cantik tapi egois, sedang ditimpa masalah cinta yg rumit. Antara Kakashi sang mantan yang sangat pengertian dan baik hati, dan Sasuke, laki-laki keren yg baru saja dikenalnya. Siapa kira-kira yang dipilih Sakura? Yuuk mampir buat baca :D
1. Gomenasai Kashikun

Holla Hallo! Balik lagi nih aku si **Misu Hatake** dengan fic yang dari dulu sampai sekarang nggak pernah ada kemajuan sedikitpun. Biasalah, memang aku ini baka. Kali ini, ceritanya aku dapat waktu aku lagi jalan-jalan sama keluargaku di pantai. Nggak tau kena setan apa, tiba-tiba cerita ini muncul di pikiranku, mungkin gara-gara kemarin (30 April 2011) aku habis lihat konsernya Afgan. Hehe, okelah "engingeng" Happy Reading ^.^

**Cinta 2 Hati, Chapter 1, Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**Pairing : **KakaSaku (selalu~)

**Summary : **"Aku melihat bintang itu saat aku pertama kali melihatmu. Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" "Sakura, bagaimana? Inilah caraku menunjukkan bahwa aku cinta padamu. Yah, aku tau, ini mungkin kurang romantis menurutmu. Aku, memang tidak bisa seromantis laki-laki lainnya mungkin, tapi aku anggap ini cukup untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu"

**Warning : **Garing krenyess kriuk, OOC, AU, abal, jelek, nggak bermutu, cerita pasaran (mungkin?), kali ini aku pakai normal POV, banyak typo, apapun akibat yang diderita oleh readers, author nggak mau tanggung jawab :p *diinjak rame-rame*

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya and don't FLAME please ^.^v**

**Gomenasai Kashi-kun**

"Kakashi…" terdengar suara yang lembut dari seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah jambu itu. Ia terlihat sedang menangis sambil terus memanggil nama mantan kekasihnya. Kakashi. Lelaki berambut perak, berpostur tubuh tinggi, berkulit putih dan berselisih 3 tahun dengan gadis yang kini sedang memanggil namanya dengan nada yang terdengar parau.

Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang gadis yang tengah memanggilnya dalam tangis itu. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan meraih kedua tangannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan gadis bermata emerald itu dan seraya berkata,

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku pasti akan kembali" Kakashi memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan Sakura. Ya, itulah namanya. Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang kini tengah duduk di bangku kelas 3 di salah satu SMA favorit di kotanya.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi Kakashi! Maafkan aku, aku tau ini semua salahku, maafkan aku Kakashi" tangisan gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat Kakashi mulai melepaskan genggamannya. Sakura segera meraih tangan Kakashi dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Jemarinya mengunci jemari Kakashi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak ingin Kakashi pergi dari sisinya.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku hanya ingin pergi ke Tokyo untuk sekolah. Untuk menyelesaikan S2-ku, setelah itu aku janji akan segera kembali ke Fukuoka secepatnya" Kakashi mencoba menenangkan gadis itu sambil membalas genggaman Sakura. Latar mereka saat ini adalah pantai Shingu yang terletak di kota Fukuoka(1) Jepang. Angin yang berhembus siang itu begitu kencang dan dapat menerbangkan rambut mereka berdua. Rambut sebahu berwarna merah jambu milik Sakura dan rambut keperakan milik Kakashi. Rambut mereka terbawa oleh tiupan angin. (Bisa mbayangin kan?)

Kakashi melepaskan genggaman jemari Sakura. Ia harus benar-benar pergi sebelum ketinggalan kereta. Sakura masih belum mau melepaskan genggamannya. Ia terus memandangi Kakashi sambil terus meneteskan air mata dari mata emeraldnya.

"Kakashi, maafkan aku. Kini aku sadar, kaulah yang paling berarti. Aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu dulu"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, kau tidak memiliki kesalah sedikitpun padaku. Jika menurutmu kau memiliki kesalahan terhadapku, maka ketahuilah, sebelum kau meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu Sakura"

"Kakashi, aku cinta padamu. Aku ingin kembali ke pelukanmu, bukan yang lain. Hanya dirimu Kakashi"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pengakuan mantan pacarnya. Gadis yang mengisi hari-harinya selama kurang lebih 8 bulan itu. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya terus tersenyum dan menatap lebih dalam mata emerald Sakura.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu nanti. Aku senang mendengar pengakuanmu hari ini Sakura, tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membatalkan sekolahku. Aku harus mengutamakan sekolah. Tapi, ini bukan maksudku untuk tidak menghargaimu"

"Apa? Apa yang akan kau katakana padaku Kakashi?"

"Tunggulah aku Sakura, aku akan pulang nanti. Saat aku sudah resmi menjadi Magister(?) nanti, dan aku telah kembali ke Fukuoka, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Tunggulah aku"

"Tapi, apa yang akan kau katakan? Sebelum aku mengetahui apa yang akan kau katakan, bagaimana bisa aku menunggumu?"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan, kau cinta padaku bukan? Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, maka tunggulah aku untuk mengatakannya padamu" Kakashi bejalan pelan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri disana, tetapi sebelum itu, ia sempat mengecup kening Sakura lembut tanda perpisahan.

"Kakashi…" Sakura memenggilnya lagi. Kali ini tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik nama. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Kakashi, tetapi sayang Kakashi tidak membalasnya. 'Kakashi, cepatlah kembali, aku akan setia menunggumu. Baik-baik di Tokyo' batin Sakura

**Flashback**

"Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini Kakashi. Aku tidak kuat!" Sakura berteriak di hadapan pacarnya, Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi ini memang kenyataannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin seperti ini"

"Tapi, kenapa kau mengikuti perintah ayahmu untuk bersekolah di Kagosima?"

"Bagaimanapun juga ia ayahku, aku tak bisa membantahnya hanya karena aku memiliki seorang pacar disini. Aku tidak bisa egois, tanpa ayahku, aku tidak mungkin ada disini dan bisa bersamamu"

"Hagh! Aku muak Kakashi! Aku tidak suka kalau kita seperti ini terus! Aku ingin kita putus! Kau kurang perhatian padaku Kakashi!"

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Keadaan yang membuatku seperti ini"

"Lupakan! Aku muak padamu! Mulai sekarang kita putus! Aku tidak mau memiliki pacar sepertimu! Lebih baik aku bersama Neji yang lebih memperhatikanku daripada denganmu!"

Ya, malam itu, malam yang menyedihkan bagi Kakashi. Saat itu ia tengah menemui Sakura di rumahnya. Seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, setiap Sabtu malam, ia selalu menemui Sakura walaupun hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol. Hubungan mereka saat itu adalah hubungan jarak jauh. Setiap hari, di Kagosima ia selalu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang. Uang itu ia gunakan untuk kembali ke Fukuoka, untuk menemui pacarnya, Sakura. Selalu seperti itu selama kurang lebih 5 bulan.

Sayang sekali, Sakura tidak pernah mengetahui betapa susahnya Kakashi untuk mendapatkan uang agar ia bisa kembali ke Fukuoka setiap minggunya dan hanya untuk menemuinya. Bodohnya Sakura saat itu yang menganggap Kakashi tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Ia malah lebih memilih bersama Neji saat itu. Sakura memang gadis yang egois *dicekek Sakura*

**End of Flashback**

Sakura berjalan sendiri. Tujuannya kali ini adalah rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari pantai Shingu. Di perjalanan, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Pikirannya terus melayang pada ucapan Kakashi tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang akan diucapkannya? Kira-kira berapa lama ia harus menunggu Kakashi untuk menyatakannya?

'S2? Seberapa lama kiranya aku harus menunggu Kakashi sampai ia menyandang gelar magister-nya(?)? Aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama, tapi apa yang akan dikatakannya? Aku harus menunggunya jika aku benar-benar mencintainya. Ya aku yakin! Aku pasti bisa menunggunya karena aku mencintainya!' Sakura menggumam pada dirinya sendiri di sepanjang perjalanannya.

Sakura menginjak lantai rumahnya yang terbuat dari porselin berwarna putih. Ia memasuki rumahnya dengan sedikit menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa di pipinya. Ia tidak ingin ayah atau ibunya mengetahui hal ini. Bukan karena ia backstreet, tetapi karena ia tidak ingin ayah atau ibunya mendengarkan cerita cintanya yang satu ini. Cerita cinta yang penuh dengan penyesalan di dalamnya.

"Sakura, darimana kau?" sapa ibu Sakura yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca majalah fashion langganannya

"Uhm, dari pantai bu" jawab Sakura pelan sambil berlalu dari hadapan ibunya

Sudah tidak heran lagi ibu Sakura terhadap tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya itu. Setiap kali, jika ia merasa bosan, Sakura selalu pergi ke pantai yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya itu. Sekedar untuk melepas penat atau hanya untuk bermain air disana.

Sakura menuju kamarnya dan segera meraih handphonenya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Sony Ericsson ber-chasing merah jambu miliknya. Ia mengirim sms pada sahabat baiknya. Gadis sebaya yang berciri-ciri berambut pirang, tinggi, putih dan langsing. Ya, Ino Yamanaka namanya.

To : Ino

Ino, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, apa kau bisa ke rumahku sekarang?

From : Ino

Hn, bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ke rumahmu, tapi rumahku sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa

To : Ino

Baiklah, aku saja yang ke rumahmu

Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Ia mengenakan sepatu sneaker berwarna dasar putih yang didominasikan garis-garis berwarna pink. Ia hanya berjalan kaki saja. Toh rumah Ino juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumannya, hanya berbeda gang saja. Di jalan ia hanya berdiam saja, sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya,

"Bruuukkk! Awww!"

"Hei, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" terdengar suara dari seseorang yang telah menabrak Sakura, suaranya terdengar begitu berat di telinga Sakura

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, dan yang ia dapati adalah laki-laki tinggi, putih, dan memiliki rambut emo yang lebih terlihat seperti pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan. Sakura hanya ternganga melihat laki-laki sepertinya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan laki-laki yang terlihat begitu tampan dan keren, sampai-sampai ia sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Walaupun rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, tetapi itu tidak menghilangkan citra ketampanannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi

"Eh? Uhm, maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu tadi. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Sakura, matanya masih terlihat kagum setelah ia mendapati orang yang menabraknya adalah laki-laki keren, tetapi belum pernah ia melihatnya. Sekalipun belum.

"Hn, maaf ya? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, tadi aku hanya terburu-buru karena dikejar anjing. Hehe" katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Oh, hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa ya? Aku kok belum pernah melihatmu?" tanya Sakura

"Oh-ya, perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Terang saja kau belum pernah melihatku, aku baru saja pindah dari Kyoto kemarin, dan baru keluar rumah hari ini"

"Oh, pantas saja"

"Kalau kau? Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Sakura Haruno, senang berjumpa denganmu"

"Apa? Senang berjumpa denganku? Mengapa kau senang? Bukannya aku membuatmu terluka?" Sasuke mulai menyisipkan sedikit lelucon

"Haha, bukan seperti itu maksudku"

"Ya, ya. Aku tau, nama yang bagus untuk gadis secantik dirimu" Sasuke tersenyum tipis

'Kami-sama, senyum yang manis' Sakura membatin

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas pujiannya. Dah"

"Uhm, tunggu sebentar Sakura"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Sakura memutar balikkan tubuhnya yang tadi sudah sempat membelakangi Sasuke

"Rumahmu yang sebelah mana ya?"

"Itu, terlihat dari sini. Rumah ber-cat putih dengan pagar berwarna merah" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil menunjuk dimana letak rumahnya

"Oh, kapan-kapan aku mampir ya?" senyum itu semakin lebar, sangat tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke

"Baiklah, kalau kau?"

"Ini, kita sedang berdiri di depan rumahku. Hehe" Sasuke belum menghapus senyumnya dari wajahnya. Senyumnya malah bertambah lebar.

"Oh, hehe. Baik, aku duluan ya? Dah" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan

"Oke. Dah. Hati-hati ya" Sasuke membalas lambaiannya.

Sesampainya di rumah Ino. Sakura melepas sneaker yang sedari tadi menempel di kakinya dan memasuki rumah Ino yang, yah lumayan mewah sih. Setelah ia masuk, yang ia dapati adalah rumah yang begitu sepi. Seperti tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Ino, aku sudah datang" Sakura mencoba memberi tanda pada Ino bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di rumah Ino dan mencoba memanggil sosok Ino itu.

"Oh-ya Sakura. Duduklah dulu, aku hampir selesai" jawab Ino. Sepertinya suara itu terdengar dari dapur yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tamunya.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit Sakura menunggu Ino yang sedang sibuk sendiri di dapur, akhirnya Ino muncul dan menemuinya. Ino terlihat membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sepiring, uhm, entahlah, Sakura tidak tau apa yang diletakkan di piring itu oleh Ino.

"Hei, lama juga kau. Ini, aku buatkan kau camilan" katanya sambil meletakkan sepiring camilan, entah apa itu. Terlihat seperti biscuit, tetapi sudah didandani menjadi sedikit berbeda oleh Ino.

"Uhm, iya. Tadi ada yang menabrakku di jalan. Apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil satu dari sekisn banyaknya biscuit yang diletakkan di piring berwarna putih itu,

"Ini aku namakan biscuit coklat strawberry. Dimakan ya?" Ino tersenyum

"Enak tidak?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tidak yakin dengan eksperiman Ino yang satu ini,

"Pasti enak! Coba dulu, baru berkomentar!"

Sakura memakan biscuit yang sudah ia pegang sedari tadi. Menggigitnya perlahan. Biscuit itu begitu lembut saat dikunyah, dan rasanya begitu manis. Sungguh enak sekali rasanya. Belum pernah Sakura memakan biscuit se-enak ini.

"Wow! Enak sekali? Kau buat dari apa biscuit ini?"

"Sederhana saja. Hanya terbuat dari biscuit rasa original, lalu aku celupkan di coklat dan coklat strawberry. Hei! Lututmu kenapa?" Ino memandang aneh pada lutut Sakura yang sedikit sobek karena tergores tanah tadi.

"Ini? Bukannya aku tadi sudah mengatakannya padamu? Ini tadi aku jatuh" jawab Sakura sambil terus melahap biscuit buatan Ino.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Aku ambilkan obat merah dulu ya? Kenapa bisa jatuh?"

"Ah, tidak usah Ino. Di sini saja. Aku tadi ditabrak oleh seseorang, tapi tidak apa-apa kok"

"Siapa?" "Katanya, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia baru saja pindah dari Kyoto kemarin"

"Dia seperti apa Sakura?" mata Ino terlihat sangat antusias mendengar cerita Sakura tentang Sasuke. Yah, memang Ino seperti itu. Setiap ada laki-laki yang baru saja dikenal Sakura atau siapalah, dia pasti ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Setelah bertemu, ia selalu menilai mereka, tapi penilaiannya tidak selalu positif, terkadang juga negative. Ino selalu menilai laki-laki itu dari luarnya, padahal ia belum tau bagaimana dalamnya.

"Dia, tinggi, putih, keren, rambutnya model emo berwarna hitam sedikit kebiruan dan matanya berwarna onyx" jawab Sakura sambil mencoba membayangkan kembali bagaimana cirri-ciri Sasuke

"Waaah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia tinggal di sekitar sini?" Ino terlihat girang setelah selesai mendengar penilaian Sakura tentang Sasuke. Yah, penialaian mereka berdua tentang laki-laki itu tak beda jauh. Hanya 11/12 saja.

"Uhm, tidak. Ia tinggal di sekitar gang rumahku" Sakura melahap kembali biscuit yang ada di depannya itu

"Yah, tapi tak apalah. Oh-ya, bagaimana? Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Ini soal Kakashi" jawab Sakura setelah menelan biscuit yang sedari tadi ia kunyah.

"Kakashi? Ada apa dengannya? Ia sudah berangkat ke Tokyo?"

"Uhm, iya" wajah Sakura kini terlihat murung,

"Lalu kau tidak dipamiti?"

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu. Seperti rencanamu, aku sudah mengatakannya pada Kakashi…"

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Ah Ino-pig! Jangan memotong pembicaraanku!"

"Hehe, iya, iya, gomen. Lalu?"

"Ia bilang kalau ia akan mengatakan sesutau padaku, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang akan ia katakan"

"Kok bisa sih? Gimana maksudnya?"

"Entahlah. Katanya, jika aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku harus menunggunya sampai ia pulang dari Tokyo"

"Itu lama sekali Sakura, mungkin saja 2 tahun lagi ia baru pulang"

"Apa? Tega sekali kau Kakashi!"

"Tapi, jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, apa salahnya untuk menunggu? Toh ini Cuma 2 tahun Sakura"

"2 tahun itu waktu yang lama, tapi, baiklah! Aku akan menunggunya sampai ia mendapatkan gelar magister-nya(?)"

"Haha, itu bagus. Itung-itung, ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafmu kan Sakura? Kau terlalu egois padanya, tetapi ia tidak pernah membencimu. Sedikitpun tidak"

"Iya juga sih. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kembali padanya. Aku benar-benar menyesal tentang apa yang telah aku ucapkan dulu"

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Tapi, aku yakin, ia masih memberimu kesempatan. Mungkin kau satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai"

"Hn, semoga saja. Sebelum ia menemukan yang lebih baik nanti di Tokyo"

"Tidak Sakura, percayalah padaku. Kakashi tidak seperti itu"

Sakura terlihat bimbang. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Ino itu ada benarnya juga. Kakashi memang bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu. Sakura yakin, tujuan Kakashi ke Tokyo adalah hanya untuk sekolah saja. Menuruti apa yang dikatakan atau lebih tepatnya disarankan oleh orang tuanya. Kakashi memang laki-laki yang penurut dan tidak egois.

Sakura berpamitan pulang pada Ino. Setelah ia puas bercerita, mencurahkan semua apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sekarang, jam tangan merah muda milik Sakura yang menempel di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sakura berjalan sendiri dari rumah Ino. Rumah Kakashi. Itulah pandangan Sakura saat ini. Saat ia melewati rumah Kakashi.

**Flashback**

"Hai Sakura. Ada seseorang yang ingin berkenalan denganmu" Ino menyapa Sakura saat ia telah sampai di depan rumah Ino

"Ha? Siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Itu" jawab Ino sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut perak dan berpostur tinggi yang kini sedang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang ingin berkenalan dengannya.

"Hai, Sakura" sapa lelaki itu

"Hai" jawab Sakura

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kakashi Hatake" kata laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ya, aku Sakura Haruno. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" jawab Sakura sambil membalas uluran tangan laki-laki yang mengaku namanya adalah Kakashi itu

"Ehem, aku bingung harus berbicara apa lagi denganmu. Apa kau bisa menemukan topik untuk pembicaraan kita selagi si Ino sedang tidak ada disini" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum

"Uhm, hanya obrolan ringan. Dimana rumahmu? Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Ya. Benar sekali. Itu rumahku" jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk dimana letak rumahnya. Rumah Kakashi tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Ino. Hanya selang beberapa rumah saja.

"Oh, pantas saja sepertinya Ino sudah sangat mengenalmu"

"Ya, kalau kau, dimana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku tidak ada disekitar sini. Rumahku ada di gang sebelah. Tanya saja pada Ino. Kalau kau ingin mampir, kapan saja aku persilahkan" kataku sambil mencoba tersenyum

"Hn, baiklah"

"Kau kelas berapa Kakashi?"

"Aku? Aku kelas 3 SMA. Hehe" jawab Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang ke[alanya. Kelihatannya dia salting saat Sakura menanyainya tentang umur. Yah, walaupun ini secara tidak langsung.

"Wah, aku kira. Maaf aku telah tidak sopan padamu, seharusnya aku memberi embel-embel kak. Maaf ya?" kata Sakura sambil sedikit malu. Karena ia pikir umurnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Kakashi.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura terus menatap rumah mantan kekasihnya. Kekasih terbaik menurut Sakura. Kekasih yang paling pengertian sekalipun ia berhubungan jarak jauh. Sayang sekali Sakura, ia telah menyia-nyiakannya. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan kembali berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sakura menuju kamarnya dan melihat jam yang menempel di dindingnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 6. Sakura segera meraih handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi. Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Ia berdiri di depan cermin yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Cermin itu bisa mencakup seluruh badan Sakura. Sakura mengambil sisir yang tergeletak di meja kecil sebelah meja belajarnya dan menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda itu perlahan.

'Kenapa rasanya sepi sekali ya?' Sakura membatin pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang sangat empuk itu. Sakura berpikir, atau lebih tepatnya berangan-angan apa kira-kira yang sedang Kakashi lakukan sekarang di Tokyo.

Tes

Cairan yang terasa hangat mengalir di pipi Sakura. Ia kembali mengingat Kakashi. Kali ini ia mengingat bagaimana saat Kakashi menyatakan cintanya dulu,

Flashback

Sakura merasa bosan berada di rumah. Ibu dan ayahnya pergi entah kemana malam ini. Ia juga anak semata wayang. Jadi ia hanya sendirian di rumah, yah, walaupun ada pembantu yang menetap disana. Tetapi, pembantu mau diapakan? Dia pasti sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaan rumah, pikir Sakura.

Sakura meraih sneaker kesayangannya. Masih sneaker yang sama seperti biasanya. Sneaker berwarna dasar putih yang didominasi gari-garis berwarna pink. Kali ini ia hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dan hot pants berwarna pink. Ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Seperti biasa, tujuannya kali ini masih sama. Ya, pantai Shingu.

Sakura berjalan, terus berjalan. Pandangannya bukan tertuju pada jalanan yang dilaluinya, melainkan tertuju pada sneaker kesayangannya yang bergerak maju dan mundur secara bergantian mengikuti gerak langkah kakinya.

"Sakura…" suara yang terdengar sedikit familiar. Sakura sepertinya sudah mengenal pemilik suara itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju darimana suara itu berasal. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan yang ia dapati adalah Sasuke. Ya, mungkin itu namanya, Sakura sedikit lupa.

"Kau, Sakura kan?" tanya lelaki itu. Mata onyxnya menatap mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Hn, Sasuke?" jawab sakura diikuti anggukan kepalanya setelah itu ia ganti bertanya

"Ya. Kau sudah lupa ya?" mata itu masih menatap mata Sakura. Matanya, benar-benar seperti mata Kakashi. Mata onyxnya. Mirip sekali.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku, aku hanya memastikan saja" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sasuke. Entah mengapa, saat Sakura menatap mata Sasuke, ia merasa gugup dan malu. Mungkin karena warna matanya yang sama.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke, ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana kanannya. Gayanya sangat cool di mata Sakura.

"Hanya ingin ke pantai saja kok. Kau? Kau darimana?"

"Aku hanya baru mencari angin saja. Di dalam rumahku sangat panas. Pantai? Bisa aku ikut denganu? Aku tau katanya disini ada pantai, tapi aku tidak tau jalan menuju ke sana"

"Oke. Aku punya jalan pintasnya. Ayo! Ikuti aku"

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan. Gaya Sasuke masih seperti biasanya, kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memasukkan tangannya pada jaket putih polos yang ia kenakan saat itu. Mereka berjalan sambil terus mengobrol. Hanya sekedar obrolan ringan.

Sesampainya di pantai. Sakura mencari bangku yang masih kosong disekitar tepi pantai. Setelah Sakura menemukannya, ia segera menyambar tempat duduk itu dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke dan Sakura mengobrol. Kali ini topik yang ia bicarakan adalah tentang pantai dimana ia berada.

"Kau, sudah lama tinggal disekitar pantai ini ya?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"Iya. Sejak kecil, err, tepatnya sejak lahir aku memang tinggal di Fukuoka. Beruntung sekali rumahku dekat dengan pantai Shingu ini" jawab Sakura sambil merasakan angin pantai malam yang berhembus pelan kala itu

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan saat di pantai seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada. Mungkin hanya merasakan anginnya yang dingin tetapi sejuk ini. Apalagi inikan musim panas. Atau terkadang aku hanya bermain air di sekitar situ" jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat dimana ia sering bermain air. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja, tetapi ia juga selalu mengingat sebuah kejadian yang tak akan terlupakan olehnya di pantai itu,

**Flashback**

From : Kakashi

Malam Sakura. Apa kau ada acara malam ini?

'Tumben sekali Kakashi menanyaiku seperti ini? Jangan-jangan, aku akan diajaknya kencan? Hihihi' batin Sakura

To : Kakashi

Malam juga. Kebetulan tidak, ada apa Kashi?

Tidak ada lima menit Sakura menunggu balasan sms dari Kakashi. Tetapi, kali ini yang muncul adalah Kakashi itu sendiri. Sakura yang saat itu tengah duduk di depan teras rumahnya kaget setengah mati saat tiba-tiba Kakashi datang ke rumahnya. Kakashi memang laki-laki yang sangat sederhana, ia hanya mengenakan sepeda.

"Hai Sakura" sapa Kakashi saat ia telah berhasil memberhentikan sepedanya dengan sempurna di depan pagar rumah Sakura yang berwarna merah.

"Hai Kashi" Sakura segera beranjak dari kursinya dan membukakan pintu pagar untuk Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba saat Sakura telah sempurna membuka pagar rumahnya, tangan Kakashi menariknya,

"Naiklah. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" kata Kakashi sambil menatap dalam mata emerald Sakura

"Ha? Tapi aku masih memakai pakaian seperti ini Kashi" kata Sakura sambil menatap pakaiannya yang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna pink dan celana ¾ berwarna hitam.

"Sudah cepat. Naik saja" jawab Kakashi singkat

Sakura segera menaiki sepeda berwarna hitam milik Kakashi itu. Ia dibonceng oleh Kakashi di belakang. Sakura sebenarnya bingung akan dibawa kemana oleh Kakashi, tapi sepertinya ia tau akan dibawa kemana oleh Kakashi. Jalan ini sepertinya menuju ke pantai Shingu. Tempat favorit Sakura yang ada di Fukuoka.

Benar sekali dugaan Sakura. Ia dibawa ke pantai Shingu oleh Kakashi. Kakashi segera memarkirkan sepedanya dan menggeret Sakura untuk mendekati tepi pantai itu. Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya di pasir yang berwarna putih, Sakura mengikuti gerakannya. Sakura duduk di samping Kakashi. Angin yang berhembus pelan, menerbangkan rambut pink milik Sakura dan rambut perak milik Kakashi perlahan. Mengikuti kemana arah angin itu pergi.

Hening...

Kakashi memandang Sakura dari samping. Sakura yang merasa dirinya diamati oleh Kakashi, segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya tersenyum saat Sakura menatapnya. Sakura membalasnya lalu menunduk tersipu. Bersembunyi dilututnya yang ia tekuk dan ia tahan dengan kedua tangannya (tau gimana posisi Sakura sekarang kan?)

"Hei Sakura, coba kau lihat bintang yang ada disana itu" kata Kakashi mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka sambil menunjuk ke atas, dimana ia melihat bintang yang ia maksudkan

Sakura melihat tangan kanan Kakashi yang menunjuk dimana letak bintang yang ia maksudkan, mata emeraldnya mengikuti arah tangan Kakashi yang menunjuk suatu tempat yang berada jauh di atas sana,

"Hn, aku sudah melihatnya" kata Sakura setelah mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bintang yang ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi

"Menurutku, bintang itu bintang yang paling terang diantara bintang-bintang yang lainnya. Apa kau juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Kakashi. Matanya masih memandang bintang yang mereka bicarakan

"Uhm, iya. Kau benar. Bintang itu memiliki sinar yang lebih terang dari bintang-bintang yang lainnya" jawab Sakura. Ia juga masih melihat bintang itu.

Kakashi menurunkan kepalanya yang tadi sempat ia dongakkan ke atas saat melihat bintang itu. Sakura mengikuti gerakan Kakashi. Kakashi memandang Sakura, dan Sakura juga memandangnya,

"Sakura. Aku juga melihat bintang itu di matamu" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu membius semua wanita saat melihatnya –termasuk author- *didepak*

Sakura hanya tersipu dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kakashi. Ia melihat jauh ke depan. Melihat ombak yang memberi suara gemuruh disekitar pantai itu.

"Sakura…" panggil Kakashi. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Kakashi. "Ya Kashi"

"Aku melihat bintang itu saat aku pertama kali melihatmu. Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

'Kami-sama! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kakashi menyatakan cintanya padaku!' batin Sakura

Hening…

"Sakura, bagaimana? Inilah caraku menunjukkan bahwa aku cinta padamu. Yah, aku tau, ini mungkin kurang romantis menurutmu. Aku, memang tidak bisa seromantis laki-laki lainnya mungkin, tapi aku anggap ini cukup untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu" kata Kakashi panjang lebar, tetapi itu mampu membuat Sakura berblushing di tempat. Kakashi masih terus memandangi Sakura dari samping.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap dalam mata onyx Kakashi yang juga tak kalah dalam menatap Sakura, "Aku, mau menjadi pacarmu Kakashi. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan menyatakan cintamu seromantis ini. Menurutku ini sudah jauh lebih romantis. Karena aku juga mencintaimu" jawab Sakura sambil terus menatap mata onyx Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum bahagia, Sakura mengikutinya.

"Oke, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi milikmu dan kau akan menjadi milikku" lanjut Kakashi sambil memeluk Sakura

**End of Flashback**

Sakura masih terus menatap tempat dimana saat Kakashi menyatakan cintanya dulu. Dulu sekali. Sekitar 1 ½ tahun yang lalu. Tempat dimana ia biasa bermain air, melihat bintang atau hanya duduk santai disana sambil membayangkan kejadian 1 ½ tahun yang lalu itu.

"Hei Sakura! Kau kenapa hanya diam saja?" suara berat Sasuke memecahkan lamunan Sakura

"Ha? Tidak apa-apa kok Sas" jawab Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Mereka berdua mengobrol terus mengobrol. Tapi tentu saja selalu Sasuke yang memulai obrolan. Sakura bisa tertawa lepas malam itu karena Sasuke. Sasuke memang orang yang nyambung bagi Sakura. Sasuke bisa serius, tetapi ia juga bisa bercanda. Sakura menatap Sasuke dari samping, lalu Sasuke juga menatap Sakura. Mereka hanya bertukar pandangan dan senyum.

'Aku merasa nyaman ada di sampingmu Sasuke' batin Sakura

'Sakura, ternyata kau cantik juga' batin Sasuke

Tee Bee Cee

Hore! Hore! Hore! *nebarin sampah. Habis mulung soalnya, hehe* Akhirnya misipun selesai. Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter 1-nya! Sueneng~ *lompat-lompat, ujung-ujungnya lompat dari monas* Oh-ya ada satu penjelasan, (1) Pantai Shingu. Pantai yang letaknya ada di kota Fukuoka Jepang. Tepatnya di pulau Kiusyu. Kenapa author memilih tempat ini? Yak! Karena author nggak tau apa saja nama pantai yang ada di Jepang, hehe *ditendang* pas itu aku lagi nyari-nyari di mbah google, terus ketemu ini. Sebenernya ini tempat favorit idolanya author dari Jepang, yaitu **YUI**! Nah, itu alasan kenapa aku pilih pantai ini. Oke, makasih yang udah mau baca fic ini, ditunggu RnRnya yah? :D


	2. Apa aku jatuh cinta?

Hai semuanya! Misu balik lagi! Senangnya, Misu bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan *nangis bombay sambil makan somay* Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Misu benar-benar berada dalam keterpurukan yang sangat dalam *lebay* ngga kok, aku cuma ngga puas sama karyaku sendiri –maaf ya, aku suka curcol- Oke! Untuk membayar kesalahanku di chapter 1 yang terlalu banyak mengandung typo, aku buat chapter 2 ini semaksimal mungkin, yah, tapi kalau menurut kalian ini belum dapet, maafkan Misu, Misu sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. "engingeng" Happy Reading, Mohon RnRnya ^^

**Cinta 2 Hati, Chapter 2, Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**Cinta 2 Hati punya Misu Hatake**

**Pairing : **KakaSaku (selalu~)

**Summary : "**Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Sakura, apapun caranya, aku akan melakukannya"

**Warning : **Garing gila, OOC, AU, abal, jelek, ngga bermutu, cerita pasaran, kali ini aku pakai normal POV, banyak typo, apapun akibat yang diderita oleh readers, author nggak mau tanggung jawab :p *diinjak rame-rame*

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya and don't FLAME please ^.^v**

**Apa aku jatuh cinta?**

Ralat: dari chapter 1 dulu, si Sakura sama Sasuke ngga jadi duduk di kursi, tapi duduk di pasir pantainya. Oke! *author stress jangan ditanggepin*

Angin pantai yang berhembus malam itu begitu kencang, tetapi Sasuke dan Sakura menikmatinya. Walau rasanya kencang sekali, tetapi angin itu menyejukkan tubuh mereka karena sekarang sedang musim panas. Sakura masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada ombak-ombak yang menari di pantai itu, entah apa yang ia fikirkan sekarang.

Sasuke menatap wajah cantik Sakura dari samping. Samar-samar, ia tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah gadis yang sedang duduk bersamanya waktu itu. Sakura tidak merasa kalau ia diamati Sasuke, mungkin karena ia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada ombak pantai Shingu malam itu. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, hanya ada suara gemuruh ombak yang menari dan tiupan angin pantai yang kencang disana.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, konsentrasinya pada ombak pantai itu sudah buyar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dimana Sasuke sedang duduk disana bersamanya. Sakura mendapati Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya, saat ia telah sempurna melihat sosok Sasuke yang duduk disana. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke posisi semula, ia ingin kembali berkonsentrasi pada ombak, tetapi, sebelum ia sempat mengembalikan konsentrasinya, Sasuke sudah membuyarkannya terlebih dahulu

"Kau, cantik Sakura…" kata Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura langsung berblushing

"Terimakasih Sasuke, kau, juga tampan" Sakura mencoba membalas pujian Sasuke. Tetapi, apa yang ia katakan memang benar, hati dan otak Sakura juga mengatakan itu.

"Hmm, sampai kapan kita akan disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang waktu itu sedang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Entahlah, kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Sakura menatap Sasuke

"Aku akan menunggumu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Sasuke, jika kau ingin kembali sekarang, aku akan mengantarkanmu"

"Tidak Sakura. Sayang sekali kalau aku pulang sekarang" sekarang Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan menatap lurus ke depan

"Kenapa?" Sakura menunjukkan wajahnya yang bingung setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh

"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan saat-saat indah bersamamu" Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura dan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis terukir di wajahnya yang putih dan bersih itu. Sakura kembali dibuat tersipu oleh Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kau, membuatku ge-er saja Sasuke"

"Ini kenyataan Sakura. Lagipula, ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi di malam-malam selanjutnya"

"Ha? Sasuke, kita bertetangga, jadi, apabila kau membutuhkan bantuanku, kau bisa datangi rumahku kapan saja"

"Takut" jawab Sasuke ringan, pandangannya masih terpusat di mata emerald Sakura

"Takut? Takut kenapa?" jawab Sakura sambil sedikit melemparkan senyum yang sebenarnya itu adalah senyum ejekan,

"Aku takut, kalau saja saat aku sedang bersamamu, lalu tiba-tiba pacarmu datang" jawabnya sok tau

"Apa? Pacar? Hei Sasuke, kau ini sok tau sekali! Baru saja tadi siang kita berkenalan, tetapi kau sudah menebak yang aneh-aneh" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa

"Apa? Ah, jangan gitu, kasihan pacarmu, masa' tidak kau akui? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintainya?"

"Hei Sasuke, harus berapa kali lagi aku katakan padamu? Aku-tidak-punya-pacar" jawab Sakura, ia memperjelas 4 kata terakhirnya

"Kau tidak punya pacar? Apa semua laki-laki di kota ini sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan baik?"

"Haha, kau ini. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Yah, itu memang benar kan? Masa' wanita secantik dirimu ini tidak punya pacar?"

"Dasar Sasuke! Memang aku semudah itu mencintai laki-laki? Kau fikir, aku wanita seperti apa? Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mencintai seseorang"

"Hehe, iya, iya. Aku hanya heran saja" Sasuke sedikit kecewa, karena awalnya ia ingin membuat Sakura tersipu lagi saat ia mengatakan cantik padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, eh, tetapi Sakura malah tidak menanggapi seperti apa yang diinginkannya, entah kenapa Sasuke senang sekali saat melihat Sakura berblushing.

Setelah Sakura merasa puas untuk menikmati suasana pantai di malam musim panas yang sudah dimulai sejak dua hari yang lalu, Sakura segera berdiri dan membersihkan sisa-sisa pasir yang kiranya masih menempel di hot pantsnya. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan posisi yang masih duduk dan menengadah.

"Aku mau pulang. Kau tetap disini, atau ikut pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sakura setelah ia selesai membersihkan sisa-sisa pasir di hot pantsnya sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke

"Hn, tentu saja aku juga pulang" jawab Sasuke sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengambil posisi berdiri

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan. Di perjalanan, mereka hanya berdiam saja. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang saling berlanjutan. Sakura belum memiliki cukup mood untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke, apalagi ia juga baru mengenalnya tadi siang. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke merasa tidak betah jika harus berdiam lama-lama, ia selalu ingin mengajak Sakura mengobrol, tetapi ia tidak tau hal apa yang harus ia bicarakan,

"Lukamu? Tidak apa-apakan Sakura?" Sasuke hanya berbasa-basi untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"Hm, tidak, hanya lecet sedikit saja. Ini tidak masalah" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat datar

"Maafkan aku Sakura" Sasuke memasang wajah mamelnya

"Sudah, kenapa kau harus meminta maaf lagi? Kau sudah menyampaikannya padaku tadi"

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah saja. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah menyakiti wanita seperti ini"

"Haha, ini karena factor tidak sengaja kan? Jadi, tidak masalah. Sudahlah, tidak usah lebay"

"Apa? Menurutmu, aku ini lebay?"

"Hm, entahlah" jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Yah, yah. Terima saja Sasuke, kau memang lebay" kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi masih menggunakan volume yang sama seperti saat ia mengobrol dengan Sakura dan membuat Sakura tertawa, tawanya terdengar sangat renyah

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya heran saja, jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang mengatakan maaf berulang kali, apalagi pada orang yang baru dikenalnya" Sakura menjelaskan

Sasuke ikut tertawa, "Oh-ya? Tapi, aku memang seperti ini" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jangan-jangan, kau ini rempong ya?"

"APAA? Hahaha" Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa bersama. Sasuke tau, Sakura hanya bercanda saja. Sakura benar-benar tertawa lepas malam itu, tentunya bersama Sasuke, "Ih, jijay deh. Sapo seh, deman dos dos(?)" lanjut Sakura sambil menirukan gaya para rempong yang membuat tawanya dengan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini Sasuke" kata Sakura setelah ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu pagar rumahnya yang berwarna merah maron. Tak lupa, ia menyuguhkan sedikit senyuman yang benar-benar berasal dari lubuk hatinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mantap. "Sama-sama Sakura. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum membalas senyuman dari Sakura. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, Sasuke mebalasnya sambil berlalu.

Sakura memutar balik tubuhnya, dan memasukkan tangan kanannya pada sela-sela pagar untuk membuka kunci pagar yang dikunci dari dalam. Setelah ia berhasil membukanya, Sakura segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu pagarnya. Sakura sempat tersenyum kembali saat ia mengingat-ingat memory apa saja yang sudah dibuatnya malam ini bersama Sasuke.

Sakura melepas sneakernya saat ia telah sampai di teras depan rumahnya dan menjinjingnya untuk dibawa masuk. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang lumayan besar dan menutupnya kembali setelah ia sempurna memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju tangga agar ia dapat mencapai kamarnya, tangganya terletak di ruang tengah dan saat itu Ibu Sakura sedang menonton TV dengan ayahnya.

"Kau darimana saja Sakura? Jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Ibunya saat melihat putri semata wayangnya berjalan didepannya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sakura menoleh melihat kearah jam dinding besar yang menempel di salah satu sisi tembok ruang tengahnya "Apa? Selarut ini?" Sakura berteriak pada dirinya sendiri saat ia mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, Sakura kembali memandang Ibunya. "Sakura baru saja dari pantai. Maafkan Sakura bu, Sakura benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah jam sepuluh, dan Sakura berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi hal ini" kata Sakura sambil menunduk pada Ibunya, "Tidak usah segitunya Sakura, segera kembali ke kamarmu dan cepatlah tidur"

Sakura segera menghilang dari pandangan Ibunya dan segera menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Ia membuka daun pintu kamarnya yang berwarna coklat tua itu perlahan lalu menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan melepas jaket yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia gantung jaket berwarna putih kesayangannya itu di belakang pintu.

Sakura merasa sangat lelah sekali, rasanya ia ingin untuk segera berangkat ke dunia mimpi. Ia merentangkan tangannya, mencoba melepas semua rasa lelah yang menempel pada tubuhnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur spring bed berseprei merah muda, warna favoritnya. Memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama kemudian ia telah tertidur pulas.

Paginya.

Sakura membuka sedikit matanya setelah ia mendengar suara 'kring…kring…kring' dari alarm jam bekernya. Perlahan, mata itu semakin lebar terbuka. Sakura mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dan mematikan alarm itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kasurnya dan menatap lurus kedepan, menatap jendela besar yang tirainya belum ia buka.

Sakura memakai sandal rumahnya yang bermotif boneka kelinci lucu berwarna merah muda. Ia berjalan mendekati tirai dan membukanya, "hoamh" Sakura menguap. Sebenarnya ia masih sangat lelah, rasanya ingin sekali untuk mengembalikan dirinya dalam balutan bed covernya yang sangat lembut dan nyaman, tetapi ia harus sekolah.

Sakura meraih baju mandinya yang tergantung di kenop almarinya. Dengan malasnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. 1 menit, 3 menit, 5 menit, 10 menit, 20 menit. Yah, 20 menit, waktu yang dibutuhkan Sakura untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, ia segera menyiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mengenakan seragam, menyisir rambut dan menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran hari itu. Sakura berajalan turun, menuju ke dapur. Disana ayahnya sudah terlihat sangat rapi dalam balutan hem lengan panjang berwarna putih yang ditambahi dengan jas hitam, dan hiasan di lehernya berupa dasi berwarna merah menyala.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu" sapa Sakura pada ayah dan ibunya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Sakura. Ayo, sarapan dulu" balas Ibunya. Sakura segera menyambar kursi yang masih kosong disana dan segera mengambil beberapa lembar roti tawar dan meletakkannya di piring yang sudah siap di depannya. Ia memilih untuk menambahkan selai strawberry di rotinya. Ibunya berjalan mendekatinya dan menuangkan beberapa mili susu full cream di gelas Sakura. "Arigatou Kaasan" kata Sakura setelah Ibunya selesai menuangkan susu itu.

Selesai sarapan, Sakura segera berpamitan pada Ibunya dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama ayahnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah.

Seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang istimewa di sekolah menurut Sakura. Semua biasa saja. Sebelum pagi ini datang. Sakura berjalan seorang diri di tepi lapangan basket, tangannya menggenggam lengan tas ranselnya dan mata emeraldnya terpusat ke depan. Tiba-tiba saja, saat Sakura tengah asyik dengan kesendiriannya itu, ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hai Sakura" sapa seseorang yang langkah kakinya terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dan yang ia dapati adalah "Sasuke? Kau, sekolah disini juga?"

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Tidak. Kau kelompok apa?"

"Satu. Kau?"

"Apa? Aku juga satu"

"Baiklah. Mari ke kelas bersama" ajak Sasuke sambil menggeret tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke, tepatnya menjajarkan langlah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke.

Saat melewati koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai dengan anak putri, Sasuke adalah objek baru mereka sekarang. Anak-anak yang tadinya sedang merumpi, menggosip, bercurhat, dan lain sebagainya langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka itu dan menatap lekat-lekat pada sesosok Sasuke yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura. 'Siapa pria tampan yang sedang kulihat ini?' 'Apa dia murid baru? Wow! Tampan sekali' 'Siapa wanita yang beruntung yang sedang berjalan bersama pria tampan itu?' bla…bla…bla… mereka semua menggumam pada dirinya sendiri

"Hei, kenapa semua wanita yang ada disini menatapku seperti ini?" bisik Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap wanita-wanita yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya besar. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, menandakan bahwa ia tak tau apa-apa.

"Hehe, ohayoo, ohayoo" sapa Sasuke pada gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh –menurut Sasuke- sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum paksa

"AAAAAAAA!" sontak semua gadis yang ada disana berteriak dan berlari mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk berlari menghindar dari kerumunan gadis yang mendadak liar itu. Mereka berlari sekencang mungkin agar tidak terkejar oleh kerumunan gadis aneh itu.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh, Sasuke berhanti berlari. Ia terlihat sangat terengah-engah. "Hah, hah, hah, hah" engahnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kedua tangannya memegang lututnya.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Hah, hah, hah" tanya Sakura. Ia juga terlihat begitu ngos-ngosan setelah berlari bersama Sasuke

"Tidak, hah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hah, hah"

"Lalu, kenapa mereka mendadak liar seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Mana ku tau. Aku hanya menyapa mereka saja, aku pikir mereka tidak akan menjadi seperti ini setelah aku sapa"

"Mengapa kau menyapa mereka?"

"Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan tatapan mereka semua. Aku pikir, dengan memberinya sapaan dan sedikit senyuman bisa membuat mereka berhenti menatapku, eh, lahdalah, mereka malah tambah liar"

"Dasar. Sudahlah, ayo segera ke kelas" Sakura menggeret tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus memegangi lututnya.

Sesampainya di kelas. Sasuke berdiri terdiam, anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya, kali ini Sasuke tidak mau menyapa mereka, ia trauma akan apa yang baru saja ia alami di koridor sekolah. Sasuke hanya menunduk, dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sudah meletakkan tasnya di salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Aku duduk dimana?" bisik Sasuke sambil mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari penduduk kelas barunya yang lain

"Seterah kau ingin duduk dimana saja" jawab Sakura singkat, tetapi mata emeraldnya tidak menatap mata onyx Sasuke

Sasuke segera menyambar bangku kosong yang letaknya berada tepat di belakang bangku Sakura. Ia hanya duduk diam, dan sesekali memanggil Sakura yang sedang asyik dengan buku yang lebih terlihat seperti novel. Sakura menjawab panggilan Sasuke dengan memutar balik tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang, tiba-tiba saat sedang asyik mengobrol, ada anak laki-laki yang super duper gendut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aduh" keluh Sasuke saat badan bocah gendut itu menyenggol badannya. Sang pemiliki hanya menampakkan wajah yang datar dan bosan pada Sasuke. "Kau ini gendut sekali! Kuruskan badanmu!" seru Sasuke saat laki-laki itu menatapnya. "Sasuke! Jangan katakan kata-kata terlarang itu!" seru Sakura sesaat setelah mendengar kata 'gendut' keluar dari mulut Sasuke, tetapi terlambat, laki-laki itu terburu marah dan "BUAGH!" sebuah hantaman yang mantap dari sang pemilik tangan, yaitu laki-laki gendut itu mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Sasuke. Sakura berteriak "Aww!" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap laki-laki jelek yang sudah menonjoknya, "Hei! Apa maksudmu menonjokku!" "Jangan sebut kembali kata-kata itu!" jawabnya sambil meraih tasnya yang sama besar dengan tubuhnya lalu pergi dari bangku Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya menonjokku seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura sambil meringis kesakitan saat ia pegang luka memarnya yang berwarna biru di pipi kanannya.

"Kau mengatainya gendut" jawab Sakura lirih, ia takut kalau sampai Choji mendengarnya. Ya, nama laki-laki itu adalah Choji Akimichi. Laki-laki super gendut dan jangan sekali-kali mengatainya gendut, karena itu membuat nyawamu terancam.

Sasuke masih memegangi luka memarnya. "Lalu, apa urusannya?" Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Dia paling benci apabila ada orang yang mengtainya dengan kata-kata gendut" "Dasar. Kenapa semua murid yang ada disini bersikapa aneh semua?" Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan Sasuke masih mengelus pipi mulusnya yang sekarang ada tattoo alami, yaitu luka memar berwarna biru.

Jam pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Sasuke menggerutu sendiri tentang apa saja yang terjadi padanya di hari pertama ia sekolah di Fukuoka. Sakura yang berjalan bersamanya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan menggerutu terus. Pulanglah bersamaku dan akan kuobati lukamu" ajak Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sudah bosan mendengar gerutuan dari Sasuke yang isinya tetap itu-itu saja.

"Benarkah? Boleh" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Kali ini Sasuke sudah berhenti untuk menggerutu. Sakura bernafas puas dan terus melanjutkan jalannya sampai ia menemukan dimana mobil Mitsubishi Pajero Sport berwarna hitam milik keluarganya berada disana untuk menjemputnya. Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Sampai dirumah. Rumah Sakura terasa begitu sepi, mungkin saja Ibunya sedang pergi keluar entah kemana, dan disana, di rumahnya yang cukup luas dan mewah itu hanya dihuni seorang pembantu dan seorang tukang kebun saat ini. Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk menunggu di ruang tamunya, dan Sakura mengambil air es untuk mengobati luka memar Sasuke.

Sakura meletakkan bak kecil berwarna biru dan berisi air es yang dingin itu di depan Sasuke. Sakura mencelupkan handuk kecil berwarna putih disana dan memerasnya, lalu menempelkannya pada luka memar Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke merintih kecil saat ia merasakan ngilu dan perih di pipi kanannya yang diobati oleh Sakura.

"Sudah, tahan dulu. Biar kau cepat sembuh" kata Sakura saat Sasuke merintih agak keras dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi ini rasanya benar-benar sakit"

"Tahan. Kau ini laki-laki. Masa' tidak bisa menahan rasa perih dari luka kecil seperti ini" jawab Sakura. Tangannya masih menggenggam handuk kecil itu dan menempelkannya lembut pada pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Sudah. Aku yakin, ini akan cepat sembuh" kata Sakura setelah ia merasa cukup untuk mengobati pipi Sasuke yang memar sambil meletakkan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Terimakasih Sakura" jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus kecil kepala Sakura dan tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sakura dan Sakura membalasnya.

Sakura tidak menyangka malam ini Sasuke mengirimkan pesan singkat untuknya. Sakura membalasnya. Pertaman, hanya perkataan terimakasih dari Sasuke, tapi lama kelamaan mereka malah mengobrol sampai larut malam. Sakura dan Sasuke setuju untuk menyudahi obrolan mereka saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Sakura merasa senang malam ini, karena ada seseorang yang mau menemaninya malam ini. Malam yang begitu sepi, setelah kemarin Kakashi berangkat ke Tokyo. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa nyaman saat Sasuke memperhatikannya.

Pagi sudah datang. Seperti biasanya, Sakura baru bisa terbangun apabila jam bekernya berdering. Sakura mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dan mencoba membukanya walau terasa sangat berat. Perlahan, mata itu terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya emerald dari sana walau cahaya itu belum seterang matahari yang sudah bersinar pagi itu. Sakura segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Note: maaf, saya skip waktunya :p

Sore ini seperti sore-sore biasanya, agenda Sakura tiap sore sepulang sekolah hanyalah makan dan beristirahat. Kali ini Sakura memilih untuk menonton TV. Ia menyalakan TV itu dengan remote yang sedari tadi sudah tergenggam sempurna di tangan kanannya. Sakura memilih untuk menonton kartun sore ini. Ia sangat menikmati acara yang tengah ditontonnya. Pandangan mata emeraldnya tidak lepas dari layar kaca kecuali saat ada sponsor.

Setengah jam berlalu dan kartun yang ditonton Sakura sudah selesai. Ia meraih remote TV yang ia letakkan di sampingnya dan menekan tombol untuk mematikan TV itu, saat itu juga, tiba-tiba bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Sakura meletakkan remotenya dan berjalan kea rah pintu depan. Ia membuka kunci dan saat pintu itu sudah sempurna terbuka, terlihat sosok laki-laki yang sedang berdiri disana sambil membawa bola basket dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Sasuke! Ada apa?" tanya Sakura saat ia mendapati sesosok Sasukelah yang telah menekan tombol bel rumahnya

"Tidak. Kau, mau membantuku kan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sedang ingin bermain basket, tetapi tidak ada teman. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa bermain basket Sasuke"

"Sudahlah. Nanti aku ajari kau. Cepat ambil sepatumu"

Sakura hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke. 'Yah, dirumah memang sepi sekali. Daripada bosan dirumah, lebih baik ikut Sasuke bermain basket di lapangan sebelah' batin Sakura.

Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menuju lapangan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Lingkungan sekitar rumah Sakura memang nyaman. Pertama, dekat dengan pantai, kedua, disana banyak sekali tempat-tempat hijau dan beberapa lapangan ditengahnya. Seperti lapangan sepak bola, basket dan tennis. Ada juga tempat untuk bermain skateboard.

Sampai. Sasuke berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan Sakura duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sekitar lapangan. Ia hanya memandangi Sasuke sambil bertumpang dagu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja disana? Cepat kesini!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat Sakura malah duduk malas sambil bertumpang dagu di sebuah bangku kosong dibawah pohon Sakura

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak bisa bermain basket" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit berteriak

"Hah!" Sasuke berlari mendekati Sakura. Setelah ia sampai didepan Sakura, ia segera meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan menariknya ke tengah lapangan, "Ayo cepat! Aku akan mengajarkanmu" kata Sasuke, tangannya masih menarik tangan Sakura

Sakura hanya pasrah saja. Ia hanya menuruti kemauan Sasuke untuk bermain basket bersamanya walaupun ia sendiri sama sekali tidak menguasai permainan itu. Saat sudah sampai di tengah lapangan, Sakura hanya mendengarkan beberapa petunjuk dari Sasuke, ia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Beberapa menit berlalu,

"Kau curang Sasuke!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke saat ia melihat musuhnya itu berhasil merebut bola basket yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangan Sakura. Sasuke hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berlari mendekati ring basket yang ada di timur. Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke dan mencoba merebu bola itu, tetapi sayang, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menembakkan bolanya, dan masuk.

"Kau curang Sasuke! Kau curang!" Sakura masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang berhasil merebut bola dari tangannya setelah ia menggelitiki Sakura. Sakura menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada Sasuke sambil menatap mata onyx miliknya.

"Iya, iya. Haha" jawab Sasuke sambil membalas tatapan Sakura dan tertawa renyah. Ia mengambil bola basket yang menganggur disana, dan memberinya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menerimanya dengan wajah yang bingung, "Sekarang, kau tembakkan bola itu" suruh Sasuke sambil mengangkat tubuh Sakura agar sejajar dengan ring basket.

"Hei hei! Turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke menggendongnya.

"Sudah, tembakkan saja" perintah Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang sekarang lebih tinggi darinya karna sedang ia gendong. Sakura menembakkannya dan masuk. Sakura tersentum puas dan Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. "Sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sakura, "Sangat!" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk mantap

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku kosong. Mereka terlihat ngos-ngosan. Terlebih Sasuke, karena ia baru saja menggendong Sakura. Sasuke meminum air mineral yang ia bawa dari rumah dan bernafas lega setelah ia berhasil meneguk beberapa tegukan dari sana. Sasuke melihat Sakura dan menawarinya "Kau mau?" "Boleh. Aku haus sekali" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke melempar botol minumannya itu ke arah Sakura, dan ia berhasil menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Sakura mulai meneguk air mineral itu.

**Sasuke POV**

'Kau memang cantik Sakura. Yah, cantik sekali malah. Sebenarnya, sejak pertama kali aku memandangmu, aku sudah jatuh hati padamu. Apalagi, saat mendengar kau tidak punya pacar. Aku sangat gembira! Gembira sekali!' gumamku sambil terus menatap Sakura yang masih menikmati air mineral dariku

'Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Sakura, apapun caranya, aku akan melakukannya'

**End of Sasuke POV**

"Terimakasih Sasuke" kata Sakura sambil melempar kembali botol Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum seraya menjawab "Kembali kasih". Setelah mereka merasa cukup untuk beristirahat disana, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini, liburan musim panas dimulai. Masih sama seperti kemarin, Sasuke mengajak Sakura bermain bersamanya lagi. Kali ini, Sasuke menantang Sakura untuk beradu main PS dengannya. Sakura menyetujuinya dan mereka bertanding di rumah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke dan Sakura tak lepas dari layar kaca, jari-jari mereka dengan lincahnya menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di joystick PS mengingat game yang mereka mainkan adalah game PS yang bertema ninja. Yah, namanya adalah 'Naruto' -ini game PS favorit author- *ngga tanya*

"Yeee! Aku menang!" teriak Sakura saat ia berhasil memenangkan permainan sambil tersenyum puas ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memanyunkan mulutnya "Itu hanya factor keberuntungan saja" katanya. "Apa? Kau sirik ya Sasuke? Tidak bisa mengalahkanku? Padahal, aku ini wanita lho" ejek Sakura sambil menunjukkan wajah sombongnya pada Sasuke

"Haha. Tentu tidak Sakura. Aku sengaja mengalah untukmu. Nanti, kalau aku tidak mengalah, pasti jadinya seperti kemarin" jawab Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Ah! Tidak! Kau memang kalah! Akui saja! Lagian, kemarin kau memang bermain curang"

"Ya, ya. Terserah" jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura yang merasa kesal dengan pernyataan Sasuke, segera menyerangnya. Ia memukul-mukul pundak Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya tertawa geli.

Yah, terus seperti itu selama beberapa hari. Sakura menghabiskan libur panjang musim panasnya bersama Sasuke. Mulai dari bermain basket, bertanding PS, menghabiskan malam dengan bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar dari Sasuke bermain volley pantai, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sakura merasa sangat nyaman berada disamping Sasuke. Bersama dengannya selama beberapa hari saja, sudah membuatnya bisa melupakan semua masalahnya tentang Kakashi. Sekarang, ia jadi jarang memikirkan Kakashi, pikirannya selalu saja tentang Sasuke. Dulu, setiap malam, Sakura selalu memikirkan Kakashi. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?, apa ia sudah makan?, bagaimana dengan kuliahnya?, apa kira-kira Sakura bisa menemuinya sebentar saja dalam waktu dekat ini?, tetapi sekarang tidak sama sekali. Sekarang Sakura jarang, atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah lagi memikirkan Kakashi.

Malam ini, Sakura baru saja pulang dari pesta kembang api musim panas yang biasa diadakan sekolahnya setiap tahun bersama Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merasa senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke lagi. Siang bertemu, dan malam hari juga bertemu lagi. Tapi, malam ini ada pikiran yang mengganjal di otaknya. Entah mengapa, malam ini ia memikirkan tentang Kakashi. Mungkin, karena waktu pesta kembang api tahun lalu ia pergi bersama dengan Kakashi.

Sakura merebahkan badannya di kasur spring bednya yang empuk dan membawa pikirannya kembali ke Kakashi yang sekarang sedang ada di Tokyo. Ia mengenang kembali masa-masa indahnya bersama Kakashi dulu. Sakura merasa ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Tapi, ia sudah punya janji dengan Kakashi untuk terus menunggunya sampai ia pulang. Sakura merasa bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa Sakura harus tetap menunggu Kakashi, atau ia harus meninggalkan Kakashi dan janji-janjinya dengan Kakashi? Janjinya yang akan selalu setia menunggu Kakashi sampai ia kembali dari Tokyo

Tes

Air mata Sakura menetes saat ia mengingat moment dimana saat perpisahannya dengan Kakashi dan ia berjanji untuk menunggu Kakashi sampai ia kembali. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dibalik itu, air matanya terus mengalir deras.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengingat ini?'

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa memilih keduanya? Kenapa aku harus memilih salah satu?'

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba me-rileks-kan pikirannya. Ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

'Maaf. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa…'

Tee Bee Cee

_This time we're not giving up, lets make it last forever, screaming "Hallelujah" well make it last forever. We've got time, on ours hands, got nothing but time on ours hands, got nothing but, got nothing but, got nothing but time on ours hands. __**Paramore-Hallelujah**_

_I don't have anyone at home, to talk to, and you don't have anything to do, so I'll spend my Christmas with you. I believe, that Jesus is truly the only way, and I celebrate Christmas because it's his birthday. __**Owl City-The Christmas Song**_

Author stress! Kenapa nyanyiin lagunya orang Kristen begitu? Alah, ngga apa-apa yah? Lagi addicted banget! Ahahah XD Akhirnya~ selesai juga misi ini. Horray! *nebarin recehan yang baru didapet barusan* maaf ya, kalau ini deskripsinya belum dapet. Maklum ya, perubahan kan ngga langsung kelihatan. *ngeles plus copas kata-katanya kak Lhyn* Aku minta maaf juga buat chapter 1 yang terlalu banyak typo disana. Aku memang masih terlalu bodoh waktu itu *sekarang juga masih* terimakasih sudah mau baca, aku minta RnRnya yah? Moga aja, para readers yang merepyu fic ini, dapet pahala yang banyak –amin- terimakasih :)


End file.
